Link and Midna Come Alive Scraps!
by Midna3452
Summary: This fanfic consists of my unused ideas for my Link and Midna Come Alive series, i.e. ideas that were not used in the story because they just didn't seem to fit for whatever reason. Some are serious, some are funny, but they're all entertaining! R&R!
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Hello all you _Link and Midna Come Alive_ fans! It's good to be back! ;) So, I've been asked many times if I was going to make this series into a trilogy, or at least continue it in some way. I did want to do something else, but for the longest time I couldn't figure out what to do, since I knew I wasn't going to make this into a trilogy (the ending of the sequel was pretty final, don't you think?). Then it hit me:**

**Why not publish all of my unused ideas? I mean, I sure have a few . . .**

**And thus, _Link and Midna Come Alive- Scraps!_ was born! This fanfic will be my unused ideas for the original series that have been sitting in my computer waiting for me to do something with them. Some of them are in different POVs (when I was experimenting with different "voices"), but most are in Alex's POV. Some of them are seious, and some of them are just random, but they're all entertaining! **

**Each chapter will start out with a little explanation of the "idea." This will explain where I was planning to fit this in the story, and what exactly I was trying to accomplish by writing it.**

**Anyway, look foward to the first Scrap in a few days! Thanks for sticking with _Link and Midna Come Alive,_ and I hope you all enjoy these ideas!**

**~Midna3452**

***Note: For the sake of not having to write out a long title every single time I want to refer to my story, _Link and Midna Come Alive_ will be known as _LAMCA_ for the remainder of this fanfic (or at least when I remember to write it that way).**


	2. Midna's Desperation

**A/N: My first Scrap! This idea was from _LAMCA- Literally! _Originally, I was going to bring other chatacters from the game into the real world (like I did with Zant in the sequel), and some of them were going to be common enemies like Bulblins. I was going to try and make this story a little more serious and dramatic, and the result can be seen below. However, I was just beginning to learn how to write (well) when I created this, so it turned out . . . not as emotionally enthralling as I'd hoped (in my opinion, at least). Also, this was my experiment with a different POV- Link's, in this case. I was originally going to switch POVs throughout the course of the story, but I ended up just sticking to Alex's because, as you'll read, I couldn't seem to keep the characters, well . . . in character! **

**So, without further ado, enjoy the first Scrap! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midna's Desperation<strong>

**Link's POV **

I was walking through the forest with Midna floating by my side, when I heard the distinctive sound of an arrow flying through the air. All of a sudden, Midna gasped out in pain and fell to the ground. I bent over and saw an arrow sticking out of her back, right between her shoulder blades. I whirled around and found her attacker, a bulblin archer, pointing another arrow straight at me. Luckily, I was faster than him, and I managed to whip out my bow and shoot an arrow straight through his heart, making him fall out of the tree. I turned back to Midna.

"Midna?" I said. I pulled the arrow out of her back. I don't know if that was the best idea, for she started bleeding profusely out of the open wound. I tore off a piece of my tunic, balled it up, and pressed it to her wound. I picked her up and cradled her in my arms, the temporary bandage still pressed to her back.

"Link?" Midna said weakly, barely managing to open her eye. "Link . . . it hurts."

"I know Midna, I know," I said, tears starting to gather at the corners of my eyes. _No,_ I thought,_ I will not cry in front of Midna now. I must be brave._

"Link . . ." Midna said, clutching onto the fabric of my tunic. Then, she passed out.

"No! Oh, please, no!" I yelled as her breathing grew more erratic. I didn't know where to go, for we had gotten lost in the forest a long time ago. I pressed my forehead to hers and started to weep.

"Please don't die Midna. Please don't die," I wept. Just then, I heard footsteps running towards us. I reached for my sword, one hand clutching Midna protectively to my chest. I let go of my sword as Alex stepped through the trees.

"Link! Oh, I'm so glad I found you guys! I was looking for you when I saw a dead bulblin not to far back and- what happened to Midna?" Alex exclaimed after seeing Midna unconscious and breathing frantically.

"She was shot in the back with an arrow," I explained. "Please, Alex, you have to help her!"

"I don't know what to do!" Alex said, coming up to us.

"I said HELP HER!" I yelled, grabbing Alex by her collar and hoisting her into the air so she was looking into my eyes. I calmed down a tiny bit when I saw the fear in her eyes and put her down.

"Please," I pleaded. "I can't go on without her. Please, we need to save her."

"Well, I don't know . . . wait! Edward, Jake's brother! He's a doctor. He should be able to save Midna if we hurry!" Alex said.

"Take me to him!" I said, and Alex took off running. I followed after her, still holding Midna, praying that we would make it in time. We finally got there and we burst through the doors.

"Edward!" Alex said, running over and grabbing a doctor by his coat sleeve.

"Alex? What are you doing here?" he asked, turning to face us. His mouth dropped open when he saw me in my green tunic clutching Midna and holding the blood stained piece of cloth to her back.

"Please, you need to save her!" I said, ignoring the other people staring at us.

"Uh . . .," Edward said.

"Edward, please," Alex pleaded. "She got shot in the back with an arrow. You're the only one who can help her. Please!" There was a silence and then Edward said:

"But I don't even know what she is . . ."

"She's an imp, okay? She's just like a child in size. You've helped children before haven't you?" I asked, growing impatient. Midna's head flopped over to one side as I slightly relaxed my grip on her.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then you can save her! Do it!" I growled, running over and shaking him by the front of his medical robe. Edward looked around at the crowd of people, then at me, and then at the dying Midna.

"Okay," he finally said. "I'll try. Give her to me." I carefully handed Midna over to him and started to follow him into the operating room.

"You can't come in. You'll need to wait outside," Edward said.

"But-" I started to say.

"I'll be able to save her faster if you aren't a distraction," Edward said. He smiled a reassuring smile at me. "Don't worry. She'll be okay." I watched as he carried my beloved Midna into the emergency room. Alex came over and guided me to a bench nearby. She held my arm as I started to cry. I let the tears flow, wondering if this was the last time I would ever see Midna alive again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next chapter will be the continuation of this Scrap, so don't worry- it doesn't end here! Look for it in about a week! Review, please! :)**


	3. A Confession

**A/N: So this is the continuation of the previous scrap. As you can see from the title, this was what I was originally going to do for the "confession" scene. I still had the same concept- Midna confessing her love for Link- but it ended up being in a completely different context. I think it turned out better in the actual story, but here you can see the original version. Oh, and this is still in Link's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: How many times does Midna3452 have to admit she doesn't own _Zelda?_ The world may never know!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Confession<strong>

**Link's POV:**

I sat in the hospital room next to the bed Midna was lying in. Edward had stitched her up about five hours ago, and she still hadn't woken up. I didn't leave her side once. Finally, she stirred and opened her eye a crack.

"Link?" she questioned, looking at me.

"Yes, it's me. Don't get up!" I said, as Midna tried to sit up, only to gasp out in pain and fall back onto her stomach.

"Oh . . . my back hurts," she said, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"I know, Midna," I said, talking her hand in mine. She looked at them and then at my face.

"What . . . happened to me?" she asked, wincing as she shifted her position.

"You were shot in the back by a bulblin archer," I explained. "Edward, Jake's brother, saved you."

"Will I be okay?" she asked, a worried look in her eyes.

"Yes, you'll be fine," I reassured her. She sighed a small sigh of relief.

"Tell Edward . . . thanks," she said.

"Okay," I promised. Midna wrapped her hand around one of my fingers and closed her eye.

"Link, I'm going to pass out again, and before I do, I have to tell you something," Midna said. She opened her eye slightly and looked at me. "I love you."

My mouth fell open in shock at what she'd just said.

"Midna . . . I . . .," I stuttered.

"Do you love me too?" Midna asked, opening her eye all the way. I could see she meant what she said, and she was hoping I would say the same thing.

"Midna . . . Yes, Midna. I love you too," I said, and I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest as I admitted my true feelings.

"That's good," she sighed, smiling and closing her eye again. She then fell asleep, her hand still wrapped around my finger.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The next scrap will be up in a bit! In the meantime, please review! :D**


	4. Zant at the House

**A/N: Hello, again! So, I just wanted to say that all of the scraps I post are from _Link and Midna Come Alive- Literally! _unless otherwise stated, because I've been asked a few times which story they're from. ^.^ Anyway, so as I said previously, I was planning on bringing other characters from _Zelda_ into the real world in the first story. One of them was going to be Zant. This was the first version of how I was going to have him introduced. I pretty much "scrapped" this right away after I'd written it, though, because I didn't think it was a very strong concept to go off of, and I also didn't like how I'd portrayed Zant. As you'll read, his chacter was going to be much more serious than he turned out to be. So, without further ado, enjoy the next scrap! :)**

**Disclaimer: Zelda is not mine, as usual.**

***This takes place right after Midna gets covered in Chef Boyardee in chapter 11, _Karaoke, _thus the reason Midna is drying herself off with a towel in the beginning.***

* * *

><p><strong>Zant at the House<strong>

As we were all waiting for Midna downstairs, I heard the door bell ring. I opened it to find a girl with lavender hair and eyes just like Midna's standing outside.

"Hello, I'm Cassie. I heard that the princess is staying here?" the girl inquired.

"Uh . . . the princess?" I said.

"Yes, Princess Midna. She's here, isn't she?" Cassie asked.

"Who said my name?" Midna said, floating down the stairs and drying her face off with a towel. She dropped it on the floor and gaped at Cassie.

"Oh, Midna! I'm so happy I found you!" Cassie exclaimed, running inside and scooping Midna up in a hug. Midna just stared blankly at the wall, her mouth still open slightly.

"Cassie? But how . . . how did you get here?" Midna asked when Cassie let her go.

"Oh, I was out of the Twilight Realm before Zant came," Cassie explained.

"But-" Midna started to say, but she was cut off when Link came in the room

"Hey Mid- whoa! Who are you?" Link asked, staring at Cassie's lavender hair.

"I'm Cassie," she said again. "Midna and I have been best friends ever since we were little." We all stared at Midna.

"Well, yeah, we have. But, all the twili were turned into monsters except me. No one escaped." Midna looked at Cassie suspiciously.

"I got out right after you were banished, before Zant could turn everyone into monsters," Cassie said.

"But, didn't you just say that you had gotten out _before_ Zant came?" I asked. Cassie turned to me and smiled, but I could see venom in her eyes.

"Forget what I said before," she said. "I must still be confused."

"How did you know where to find me?" Midna asked.

"I have my ways."

"And how did you know what I looked like? No one saw me in this form."

"Well, I-"

"And how did you know I was banished? Everyone lost their minds when they got turned into monsters, and no one saw me getting banished except Zant." All the color drained from Cassie's face, and Midna looked at her triumphantly.

"You're not Cassie," she said. The girl pretending to be Cassie looked around at each of us frantically.

"What do you want with Midna?" Link asked her, stepping up next to Midna protectively.

"I want to finish what I tried to do before," Cassie said. "Kill Midna."

"What the hell is going on here?" Jake exclaimed. Cassie turned to him and raised her arm. She made a swiping motion and Jake was sent flying into the wall.

"Oh my god!" Serena said, and she, Erin and I ran over to find Jake unconscious.

"Who are you really?" Link asked. Cassie laughed.

"You light-dwellers really are stupid, aren't you?" she said, sneering. "Don't you see? I _am_ Zant!" Midna snarled at him. Cassie went up in a cloud of black smoke, and Zant stood in her place.

"I had to come find you, since the _chosen hero_," he spat the words. "decided to save you. I can't have you ruining my reign over the Twilight Realm, can I?"

"If it's me you want, then fight me! Leave everyone else out of this!" Midna said.

"Ah, but I can't my dear Midna," Zant said. "These light-dwellers know about our realm, so they must be destroyed." He lifted his arm up, and Erin, Serena and I were lifted up into the air.

"NO! Put them down!" Midna yelled.

"You know what? I don't think I will," Zant said, laughing maniacally.

"Yes you will!" Link said, running up to Zant. While Midna and Zant had been talking, he had snuck up to my room and grabbed his sword and shield. He ran over and slashed Zant in the side, drawing blood. Zant screamed and dropped us. Midna took this opportunity to shot an energy blast at Zant, knocking him onto the ground. Link ran over and pressed the tip of his sword to Zant's throat.

"Any last words?" Link said.

"Yes. Bye bye!" Zant waved and then disappeared in another cloud of black smoke.

"Dang! I knew I shouldn't have said that!" Link said, frustrated.

"Thanks for the help Link," Midna said.

"No problem," Link replied, walking over to make sure we were okay. We were all fine, and Jake had woken up as soon as Zant left.

"Okay, no more inviting strangers who claim to know Midna inside the house," I said, and everyone agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think!**


	5. Sushi and Zant

**A/N: Well, I have to say, this is probably one of the most random scraps I've written . . . This was yet _another_ version of how Zant was going to be brought into the real world (as you can see, I was very indecisive about this . . .). As to why the group is eating sushi at the time . . . I guess I just felt like having them eat sushi that day! ^.^ Anyway, in this one, Zant's personality is more like it eventually turned out to be. Personally, I really like this scrap. I hope you all do, too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, da~? *creepy smile***

* * *

><p><strong>Sushi and Zant<strong>

Midna choked on her sushi as she glanced out the window, a horrified look on her face.

"Midna! Are you okay?" Link said, patting Midna on the back until she stopped choking.

"Link, do you see who's standing outside?" Midna hissed at him. He turned slowly towards the window and his mouth opened in shock.

"Holy Goddesses of Hyrule," Link said as he saw Zant standing right outside the restaurant. The people walking along the sidewalk gave him a wide berth, thinking he might have escaped from a mental institution because of the way he was smiling at Link.

"How the heck did _he_ get here?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but Link, now's your chance to kill him!" Midna said.

"But, I don't have my sword . . . or any of my other weapons . . .," Link trailed off, looking defeated.

"Oh for the love of- Link, you're the Chosen Hero!" Midna said. "Just use something that's around you! Now hurry up before he gets away!"

Link looked around quickly, grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and rushed outside, Midna right behind him. The rest of us jumped up and ran outside after them.

"Zant!" Link yelled as he stopped about twenty feet from the King of Shadows.

"You! Chosen Hero . . . person . . .," Zant trailed off, realizing he didn't know the boy's name.

"It's Link," the Chosen Hero said.

"Oh, right. Lick!" Zant yelled.

"No, _Link_."

"Lank?"

"My Goddesses, you're an idiot," Link muttered. He cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled, "MY NAME IS LINK!"

"Wah, don't yell at me! My therapist said I'm emotionally unstable!" Zant cried. That was when he noticed the girl with bright orange hair standing slightly behind Link. She was looking at him with pure hatred on her face.

"Hey, you remind me of someone!" Zant exclaimed, pointing at Midna. "And you even have the same expression on your face!"

"You cucco! It's me!" Midna said.

"Kat?" Zant questioned, clasping his hands together and looking at her as if he'd found a long-lost relative.

"No! Midna!" she corrected him.

"Wow, you're kind of pretty . . .," Zant said.

"WHAT?"

"UM, I mean, uh . . . Midna! How did you get this way?"

"Well, _someone_ decided to turn me into a stupid little imp, so I tried to turn back into my true self and this is the result," Midna explained, gesturing to herself.

"Oh . . .," Zant said slowly. "So anyways . . . prepare to die Lisk!"

"IT'S LINK!" Link yelled, brandishing his chopsticks.

"Ha! You think you can defeat me with wooden sticks? Now who's the i-ow!" Zant exclaimed as Link ran up and poked him in the side.

"Ha ha!" Link laughed, pointing at Zant.

"Hey, no fair! I wasn't ready!" Zant yelled. "Start over!"

"Okay," Link replied, and he rolled around Zant, poked him in the back, and then rolled back into his original spot.

"Hey! You didn't give me any warning! No fair! No fair! No fair!" Zant yelled, jumping up and down.

"Oh Goddesses, here we go again . . .," Midna said, rolling her eyes as Zant started throwing a tantrum. He accidentally ran into a parked car as he was jumping around, setting the car alarm off and making the owner of the car run outside to see what was going on.

"Hey, what the heck do you think you're doing?" the man yelled, running up to Zant. Zant looked from the man to Link and back, not sure of what to do.

"Sir, this man has been following us everywhere!" Link called to the man.

"What are you, a stalker or something?" the man yelled at Zant.

"Yeah, and then he threatened to kill me!" Link added.

"He said that to me too!" Midna put in.

"B-but, he poked me! Twice! And the girl is just in the way of my quest to rule the entire universe! Muhahahaha!" Zant said, throwing his hands up and laughing maniacally.

The man just stared at him and backed up slightly.

"Okay buddy, I think you need to go back to the crazy house where you came from," the man finally said.

"Crazy? Who's crazy? I'm not crazy! Hehehehehehehe!" Zant said, his eye twitching slightly.

"Yeah, okay, I'm callin' the police," the man said, taking out his cell phone.

"You'll never catch me alive!" Zant said, preparing to warp.

"Wait! Tell me how to get back to my realm! Now!" Midna yelled.

"I don't think so, Miss Midna-o! SHIZAKAZAM!" he yelled, clapping his hands together, and then he was gone.

"You- you #$%!" Midna said, something in Twili which I could only guess was not a very nice word.

"-gasp- Midna!" Link said, putting his hands to his mouth.

"Oh, shut up dog boy!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'd love to hear your thoughts! Oh, and if you get the reference in the disclaimer, I'll have Link give you a cookie! ;)**


	6. The Locker Room

**A/N: Eeek! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in a few weeks! I went on vacation, thought I'd updated it, but when I checked today I realized that I hadn't! Oops~! *sweatdrop* Anyway, here's the next scrap. This one comes from a day at school. I think this one could've actually worked in the story, but I wrote it when I was already trying to move the plot along and it just didn't seem to fit at that time. I hope you like it anyway- this doesn't have a long explanation because it's pretty self-explanitory.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. (Btw, last chapter's disclaimer was a nod to Russia from the anime_ Hetalia_.)**

**The Locker Room**

Link was in the locker room after gym class. He glanced down as he put his gym clothes away and noticed something in one of the lockers below.

"Hey, chocolate!" Link exclaimed. He bent down and tried to get the piece of chocolate wedged in the back of the locker.

"Urg . . . can't . . . quite . . . reach." Against all that was physically possible, Link somehow managed to squeeze himself into the locker, grabbing the piece of chocolate in the process.

"Aw, it's just a piece of dirt," Link said, throwing the dirt clod. Then, he tried to climb out of the locker.

"Uh-oh," he muttered when he realized he couldn't get out.

"Jake, I'm stuck. Jake? JAKE!" Link called, starting to panic.

"Dude, what do you want?" Jake asked, coming around the corner. "Oh my god," he groaned when he saw Link wedged in the locker.

"Help . . . me," Link said weakly, struggling to get out.

"Dude, how did you get yourself stuck in a locker?"

"Well, I was putting my clothes away and I looked down and I thought I saw a piece of chocolate in the locker under mine so I tried to get it out but it was too far back and I couldn't reach so I climbed into the locker and grabbed the chocolate but then I realized it was really a piece of dirt so I threw it and tried to get out of the locker but then I realized that I was stuck so I called you and then you came and asked me how I got stuck so I told you and now here we are and I'm still stuck."

Jake just started at him, his mouth slightly open.

"Okay . . .," he finally said, snapping out of his daze.

"So . . . can you help me?" Link asked.

"If you got yourself in there, you can get yourself out," Jake replied, crossing his arms and leaning against the lockers.

"Well, go get Midna then."

"I can't. She's in the girls' locker room."

"Fine, I'll go get her myself!" Link said, wriggling his way out of the locker with one last burst of energy and running towards the door.

"Wait Link, you're already- ugh, _idiot!"_ Jake muttered as the door closed behind Link.

* * *

><p>Link ran down the hallway and skidded to a halt in front of the girls' locker room. He burst open the doors and started going down the rows looking for Midna. Girls screamed and ran when they saw the boy.<p>

Midna, Serena, and I were standing in the fifth row, talking about a story we'd heard in English class.

"So then she said-"

"Um, Midna . . .," I cut her off as Link came around the lockers.

"What?" Midna asked.

"Hi Midna!" Link said cheerily, making Midna whirl around.

"Oh Goddesses Link! What the heck are you _doing_ in here?" Midna yelled, grabbing her shirt from off the bench and covering herself up. Serena and I turned and fled, leaving Midna alone with Link.

"Okay, here's what happened: I was putting my clothes away and I looked down and I thought I saw a piece of chocolate in the locker so I tried to get it out but it was too far back and I couldn't reach so I climbed into the locker and I grabbed the chocolate but I realized that it was really a piece of dirt so I threw it and tried to get out of the locker but then I realized that I was stuck so I called Jake and then he came and asked me how I got stuck so I told him and then I asked him to help me but he said no so I asked him to go get you but he said he couldn't so I decided to come get you myself so I climbed out of the locker and ran down the hallway to find you and . . . aw, crap," Link trailed off, realizing that he was now out of the locker.

"Aw crap is right Link," said Midna, who had been trying to keep up with Link's story. "I swear, sometimes I wonder if you even have a brain, what with you acting so stupid all the time."

"I'm sorry," Link said, hanging his head.

"Yeah, well, I'm not sure the other girls will settle for just an 'I'm sorry,'" Midna said. "You need to leave. But first . . . wait right here." Midna smiled her creepy smile and ran off, leaving Link a little freaked out about what she was planning.

"Hey girls, listen up!" Midna yelled, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. Link listened intently. "Okay, you all know there's a boy in here, right? So, everyone grab all the perfume you can and meet me in the fifth row." Midna sent everyone to off look for perfume and she ran back to Link.

"What is perfume?" Link asked, confused.

"Oh, you'll see," Midna said, putting her hands behind her back and smiling again. Soon, girls started coming from either sides of the row, holding bottles of liquid in their hands. They all stopped, and eventually every girl had link boxed into the row. Link was now really starting to worry.

"Okay girls, get him!" Midna yelled, pointing at Link, and all at once there was instant pandemonium. Link screamed as the contents of the bottles was dumped all over him. He started to cough and tried to find a way out but he was trapped. Eventually, all of the perfume was drained from the bottles and the girls dispersed, leaving Link lying on the floor, looking dazed and reeking of at least twenty different scents all mixed together.

"_That_ is perfume," Midna said, standing over Link.

"It's . . . horrible," Link said, coughing.

"Now, are you ever going to come in here again?" Midna asked.

"No, never again . . . never again . . ." Link said, shuddering.

"Good. Now get up. Class is almost over." Midna grabbed Link's hand and helped him to his feet, wrinkling her nose at his sweet-smelling clothes. The bell rang and Link waited until all the other girls but Midna were gone before heading out the door. He grimaced as he realized that every step he took sent a wave of perfume everywhere. Eventually, he made it out the door to find Jake waiting for him.

"Aw dude, what the freak?" Jake said, covering his nose and mouth as Link came up to him.

"They . . . they didn't like me being in there . . .," Link said, a pained look on his face.

"Well yeah they didn't," Jake replied, his voice slightly muffled by his hand. "That's why I didn't want to go get Midna. You're lucky they didn't do something worse, although you _do_ smell pretty bad . . ."

"Gee, thanks," Link muttered, and started walking down the hallway. The rest of the day didn't progress very well for Link, since every guy he passed covered their faces and told him he reeked, and all of the girls laughed at him. He was happy to finally get back to the house, where the first thing he did was throw his (or really, Jake's) clothes out the bedroom window and take a long, long, shower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please tell me what you think! I promise I'll update sooner than last time (probably in about a week)! ^.^**


	7. Midna's Nap

**A/N: Eh heh heh . . . Well, so much for updating in a week . . . Sorry! But I actually have an excuse this time: I've been trying to get ready for college, and that's a lot more complicated than you think! Combined with my regular AP schoolwork, extra Choir practice, and an internship at an elementary school, I suddenly seem to have a lot on my plate . . . But I'll stop talking about my personal life; let's get to the scrap!**

**Ok, so this one comes from a time when I wanted to add some more "depth" to some of my OCs, namely Alex and Jake. I thought of possibly starting a "more-than-friends" relationship between them, but I almost instantly scrapped that because I realized that that had nothing to do with what I was trying to focus on in this fanfic (i.e. Link and Midna). Still, I did write a bit of how I was going to start this "new relationship," as you will read below. This part was also scrapped because I felt like this OC relationship literally came out of the blue- I was going to build up to it, but it was too late in the story line for me to do so properly. This scrap also has some more hints of LinkXMidna in it- I can't remember if I was going to put this in the story _before _Midna said she loved Link or after, but I'm pretty sure it was after, as you'll see . . . Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Oh, one more note: this chapter once again switches from first person POV (Alex's) to third person, as indicated by the line dividing the sections of the scrap.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, as usual.**

* * *

><p><strong>Midna's Nap<strong>

_Link, Midna, Alex, and Jake have just finished watching a program on the flat-screen TV in Alex's living room . . ._

"Oh my goddesses, that was hilarious! Right Midna? . . . Midna?" Link looked down to find the imp fast asleep in his lap. He tapped on my shoulder and motioned for me to be quiet as he pointed to Midna.

"Can I take her up to your room?" he asked quietly. "I don't want to wake her up while we're watching TV."

"Yeah, sure," I replied. "She can rest on my bed."

Link smiled at me before grabbing Midna under her shoulders and hoisting her up so he was holding her like you would hold a little kid. She sighed in her sleep and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her affectionately before getting up and going to my room, leaving Jake and I sitting there in an awkward silence.

"So . . .," Jake said after a moment. "What's up?"

"Um . . . the sky," I replied, turning to face him.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny." Jake rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't you think Link and Midna are so sweet together?" I asked.

"Well, they _were_ made for each other . . ."

"Yeah, but I still think they're cute." I sighed and rested my chin in my hand. "I wish _I_ had a guy like Link . . ."

"Yeah, me too," Jake agreed. Then he added quickly: "Only for me it would be a girl, because you know I'm still on the same team I've always been on. And I guess the girl would have to be more like Midna, since she's the girl, and a girl like Link would be kind of weird and, um . . . okay, I'm just gonna shut up now," he said, looking down as I tried to make sense of his babbling.

"Jake, you are so weird sometimes, you know that?" I asked. He smiled absentmindedly at me and it looked like he was thinking about something. He turned to fully face me after a few seconds.

"Hey, Alex, um, can I ask you something?" he questioned.

"Sure, Jake. What's up?" I asked, lifting my head up off of my hand. Jake broke away from my gaze and looked down again.

"Well, um, I was, uh, wondering if you'd maybe like to uh-"

Whatever Jake was about to say was cut off as Link appeared in the middle of the stairs.

"Alex, Jake, can you help me?" he asked, and I noticed he still had Midna in his arms.

"Sure, be right there!" I called back, and Link ran back upstairs. "C'mon, Jake. You can tell me whatever you were going to say later, okay?"

"But- oh, okay," Jake sighed, getting up and following me to my room. We entered to find Link standing next to my bed, still clutching Midna.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"She won't let go!" Link replied.

"Um, what?"

"I tried to put her down on the bed, but she won't let go of me!"

"Okay, so what do you want _us_ to do?" asked Jake.

"Can you just pull her arms apart so she's not holding onto my neck? Then I can put her down."

"Alright, hold on one second," I said, walking over to stand behind Link. I saw Midna was holding her arms together in a firm grip around Link's neck. I gently took her hands and tried to tug them apart, but I was surprised when they didn't budge. I tried to pull a little harder, but Midna frowned in her sleep and just made her grip around Link tighter.

"Hey, are you sure she's asleep?" I asked as I tried once again and the same thing happened.

"Of course she's asleep!" Link replied. "Can you make her let go?"

"Not really, but let me try something else . . ." I grabbed Midna's forearms and attempted to wrench her hands apart, but she just frowned again and held on tighter. Her grip on Link's neck increased as I pulled, until Link was literally gasping for breath.

"Alex . . . let go!" he gasped.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, releasing Midna's arms, and her grip immediately loosened. She sighed happily and nuzzled her head closer to Link's.

"Yeah, Link, I _really _don't think she'd gonna let go," I said. "She's holding on pretty tight. Want me to wake her up?"

"No!" Don't wake her up!" Link exclaimed. "She said she'd kill me if I ever woke her up while she was sleeping!"

"Alright, you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll just . . . hold her, I guess."

"Okay, suit yourself," I said, shrugging. We stood there for a moment, and then Link spoke.

"Hey, Jake, you're being really quiet," he commented. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah, what did you want to ask me before?" I questioned, and Jake's cheeks immediately flushed red and he looked at the ground.

"Oh, well, uh, I was wondering if you'd, uh, like to g-go out somewhere maybe," he stuttered.

"You guys should go to Starbucks!" Link exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's it! Starbucks!" Jake smiled gratefully at Link and then turned back to me. "You wanna go to Starbucks?"

"Oh, um, sure," I replied. "Right now?"

"Yeah," Jake said, nodding enthusiastically. "Hey, Link, you mind staying here with Midna?"

"Sure, I guess I don't really have much of a choice . . . Can you guys bring me back a frappachino?"

"Well . . ."

"_Please?"_

"Okay, _sure,_ Link," I said, crossing my fingers behind my back.

"Yay! Frappachino!" Link was about to start jumping up and down, but he stopped when he realized he was still holding Midna.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Link asked when Jake and I just stood there. "Are you gonna go or not?"

"Alright, geez, we're going!" I said, walking over to Jake. He followed me out into the hallway but he stopped when I paused.

"Wait, I need to get my purse," I said, turning back towards my room as Link came out behind us.

"Don't worry, I have money," Jake said. "Besides, I don't want to have to owe you anymore . . ."

"Okay then, let's go," I said, and we all walked to the door.

"Bye, guys!" Link said, waving as I opened the door.

"Alright, you two be good!"

"Alex, I'm not a little kid!" Link whined.

"Sometimes I wonder . . .," I muttered, stepping outside after Jake. I waved at Link one more time before shutting the door behind me and making my way towards Starbucks with Jake.

* * *

><p>Link waved as the door closed behind Alex and Jake. He adjusted his grip on Midna so it was easier to hold her and walked over to the couch.<p>

"Midna, I really wish you'd let go," Link said quietly, so as not to wake her up. He reached behind his back with one hand and attempted to pry Midna's hands apart. He gave up after a few minutes when he realized it was useless; he was stuck like that until Midna woke up.

"Geez, you're getting heavy," Link said, and then he immediately clapped a hand over his mouth, afraid Midna would wake up and think he called her fat again. He relaxed as he saw that she was still fast asleep.

"Maybe if I lay down you'd let go . . .," Link thought aloud. He pulled his feet up and lay down on the couch, making sure Midna was comfortably lying next to him. Instead of letting go, she snuggled even closer to him, moving her head so it was resting right under Link's chin. Link sighed and tightened his grip around her affectionately, but he still secretly hoped she would let go soon.

A few minutes later, Midna stirred. She yawned and stretched, finally releasing her hold around Link's neck.

"OH MY GODDESSES!" she exclaimed as she opened her eyes and saw Link's face two inches away from hers. Link yelped and pulled his face back quickly.

"What are you doing?" Midna yelled as she realized Link's arms were around her.

"S-sorry, Midna!" Link sad quickly, letting go of the imp and sitting up.

"May I ask why you were holding me while I slept?" Midna questioned, floating up in front of Link and crossing her arms in front of her.

"W-well, you fell asleep in my lap so I picked you up to take you upstairs to Alex's room but you wrapped your arms around my neck and you wouldn't let go . . ."

"Uh-uh, sure."

"You know, sometimes I think you're nicer when you're asleep!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're much crabbier when you're awake . . ."

"Link, you know I'm not a morning person!"

"But it's three in the afternoon!"

"Shut up, dog boy!" Midna glared at Link suspiciously. "Where are Alex and Jake?"

"They went out to Starbucks- they're getting me a frappachino!" Link started to bounce up and down excitedly, and Midna looked at him like he was crazy.

"They're getting _you_ a frappachino?" she asked.

"Uh-huh!" Link nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, right," Midna said, rolling her eyes.

"Why do you say that?"

"Alex is _not_ gonna get you a frappachino."

"But . . . but she said . . ."

"She _lied."_

"No, Alex would never lie about something like that!" Link yelled.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you ask her yourself?" Midna suggested.

"Fine then, I will!" Link huffed, getting up and walking over to the phone.

"Do you even know her number?" Midna questioned as she floated after him.

"Yeah, I memorized it!"

"Um, _why?"_

"I was _bored!_ Now please be quiet while I try to talk to Alex!"

"Don't you tell me to be quiet-"

"Shh!" Link waved his hand to shush her and Midna glared at him. He picked up the phone, dialed Alex's number, and waited for her to pick up . . .

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry- it ends in a bad place, I know. After reading it over again I realized something else that I didn't like about this scrap: Jake was _way_ to OOC. So, please tell me what you think! And I'm going to be safe this time and not give you all a set time in which I hope to update this- just know that the next scrap is halfway through being typed up on my computer, so I hope to update it soon. I know that's a bit vague, but it's the best I can do, so please bear with me! ^.^**

**On a side note, if any of you are into anime and haven't checked out my profile in a while, you should go take a look- I have a _lot_ of anime fanfics up now, my latest one being a _Kuroshitsuij _oneshot. If you're not into that stuff I completely understand, I just thought I'd put it out there! :)**


End file.
